yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Past from the Future
Past from the Future is the first movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure based on Back to the Future trilogy. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda are having a time traveling adventure through Wallace's new Time Vehicle. Plot The movie begins At Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx and Skyla were running late. They wondered where they are, They've ended at the back of the school. Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx and Skyla made it to class, They started taking the test. Just then, The phone rang and Yuna answered. It was Wallace calling, He said he had a surprise for them and their friends. Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx and Skyla finished the test in the jiffy. Meeting in Canterlot They met up with the other foals, They meet at Canterlot in Yuna's clubhouse. Then, They came across Princess Luna. She told the foals about The Nightmare Family taking over time, But Yuna told her that they're brave enough to take care of themselves. After telling Luna and back home, They set off around Ponyville. Yuna and her friend's sleeping over That night, When the foals have a sleepover, The phone rang again and it was Wallace, He told the foals to meet him at his home, In 1:00 am. Yuna and her friends set off. At Wallace's Town/A New Time Vehicle The foals made it to a big parking lot near Wallace's home perfect timing. They could see Gromit, Fluffles, Shaun and Hutch. Just then, They've uncovered something very special. A brand new time vehicle (made out of a Limousine and mixed with an alarm clock and electricity from alicorn magic), Gromit, Fluffles, Shaun and Hutch tested themselves and returned from the past to the present. Wallace told the foals all about it from the blueprints. After placing a manual inside, It was ready for the real world. Suddenly, Messina, El Supremo and Victor Quartermaine arrived and Wallace tells the foals to run. He tries to stop but it's not good. Then, Victor shot Wallace in his chest. Yuna and her friends ran into the time vehicle, the chase is on as Yuna accidentally turn on the time circuits (the past year is 2005) and the Time Limousine takes off as quick as a flash. Gone ten pony years back The foals drive through a field, Hit a scarecrow and crash into an old barn, Which was once belongs to Toby and Mavis before Joshua and Katrina were born. A family of earth ponies wake up and sees the time vehicle, They believe it was from a UFO. Then, the foals got out of the farm. The mob tries to kill the foals. But, They escapes in the Time Limo and hits one of the trees. On the road, Yuna tried to run it again. But, Snowdrop hears it chokes. Yuna and her friends had to hide through the trees where it can be hidden. Just then, They've discovered Equestria that looks the same. They get in the Limo Time Machine but it ran out of gas and oil. Exploring the Past The foals hid the time machine behind the woods, They walking to Ponyville. The foals could see Sweet Apple Acres, Carousel Boutique, The Friendship Kingdom, Sugarcube Corner, the Town Square, The Train Station and Docks. Yuna picked up a newspaper and discovers that they are in 2005! Armor Bride felt hungry and so, the foals went to a diner called Angry Bird Buffet. At the Angry Bird Buffet, Red, Chuck and Bomb were mangers here. Then, They saw Discord who was a janitor. Scander saw something up ahead. A black stallion with a 51 cutie mark, Who was eating his meal. Just then, A gang of changelings started picking on him. As they left, Yuna knows who the stallion is by the looks. Hiro was an alicorn before he became the night prince. Spying on Hiro Yuna and the others follows Hiro wherever he goes, Then, Yuna sees Hiro was looking at a mare who was a princess of the night form Canterlot. Yuna was hit by a rock, Philomena was scaring away the intruders. One of stallions who're royal guards told him not to eavesdrop anypony and Hiro got away. He yells at his wife to get something wet and cool for Yuna (who was knocked out cold). Yuna's first wakes up call Later, Yuna . She told that she and her friends had , , . The alicorn . Yuna was shocked that she was in 2005 and . The alicorn was revealed to be , . She told the night filly . Yuna calls herself, . , . Yuna asks about where are her friends, . As Yuna went downstairs, . She discovers that was before the events of The Magic of Friendship and , . Prince Edmond suggests that . Yuna and her friends set off to find the 2005 . Trivia *This movie is based off Back from the Future. Songs and music score #''Back to the Future'' main theme (from Back to the Future) #'Power of Love' - Princess Yuna #Music Score - '85 Twin Pines Mall (from Back to the Future) (when ????) #Music Score - The Clocktower (from Back to the Future) (when ????) #Music Score - '85 Lone Pine Mall (from Back to the Future) (when ????) #'Johnny B. Good' - Stary #End Credits - Back in Time - Huey Lewis and the News Scenes # Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225